Never Cut Short
by thrillofthefall
Summary: Fluffy one shot of S2, I know old but i wanted more Naley so.. Just something.. If she came back? question. R&R Please NH One shot


"Im sorry Nathan. She left" Taylor said to his deep blue eyes, full of anger and pain and still full of love.

"No." His shoulders sank, along with his heart. She had left. He had left him.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you need to move on?" She said with a slight smirk, hitting his heart.

"She's just left Taylor. My wife has just walked away from me and your telling me to forget my marriage?" He was fumed. How dare she just say that with less than 1 minutes if her sister leaving.

She began to speak before he cut her off." Forget it Taylor. Get over yourself and get over the past cause it was one stupid night that I'd rather forget. I will never want you Taylor. You'll never have me and if you do than I'll sure regret it all my life." He spat down at her.

"I'll only ever want one James. And I've already made here a Scott." He said, opening the apartment door.

"Get out Taylor, and seriously don't come back." He hatefully said. She nodded and just left. She was Taylor James and she didn't care. Not even for her own sister.

He let out a pitiful sigh and flipped open his cell phone in despair.

Her beautiful name that fit so well.

Haley James Scott.

The Love of his life

Always and Forever

Right?

Well maybe Always and Forever got cut short.

_High this is Haley. I'm sorry I cant get to you right now but as soon as I'm done kissing my husband then well.. I'll try. If I've taught you something then you'll know what to do. _

Hales…. Please just come home baby. I need you so much. I need to just hold you and see your beautiful voice. Haley… I love you so much, more than you could ever know. I need you home. Right in my arms. We all need you Hales. Please baby. Always...

_Your message has ended, please try again later. _

Uhhh. That's what came out of him. He had lost her for real,

So he sat there, crying. Nathan Scott, crying and thinking about when he was 16 and Haley James was... Who?

He was popular.

Peyton Sawyer was his girlfriend

He got laid a lot!

Every girl wanted him and let's face it... He had a thing for Blonds.

He was the star basketball player for the Ravens

#23

Yep, he was living the life.

And then little miss, brunette Haley James came along.

She shot him down

She rejected him.

She loathed him.

She fell for him.

He sure fell for her.

He kissed her.

She kissed back

She saved him for the disgusting world that he used to think he loved and owned.

She brought out the person he always wanted to be.

He marred her.

And it was all pure bliss.

Every single second.

She left

And he kept on loving her.

He always would.

Flipping open his phone once for in pure hope. He dialled the number.

Know with a voice with even more sadness and tears

_Hi this is Haley. I'm sorry I can't get to you right now but as soon as I'm done kissing my husband then well... I'll try. If I've taught you something then you'll know what to do. _

_Hales…. I can't do this anymore without you. Don't get on the bus... Haley please don't get on the bus…Did you get on the bus? _

_"_I didnt get on the bus."

And their she stood with all her glory. With black eyes from endless tears that still continued to fall. Sniffling and completely helpless. She just wanted to be loved again.

He dropped his cell at the beautiful sight in front of him. He immediately shot up and just stared at her.

Tears were covered in both of their faces.

She ran to him and he caught her like a pro.

Getting trapped with eachothers eyes, pure love that they saw. He leaned down and kissed her with every emotion in his heart. Once air was required, hey just held each other and he would never let go. Just to hold her was all he wanted. To be loved by her was the biggest bonus.

They fell asleep in tears, in kisses and with each other. In the perfect Jigsaw of love.

Its all they ever wanted and right their, they had it for Forever and Always.

It seemed like Forever & Always just started again.

What you think?? I was watching the friends episode which I oh-so-love to death!! Ad I couldn't get this out of my head so I had to right it!. R&R please I'd love to know what you think xx Much Love – Alex x x


End file.
